Voicemail Untuk Tsukimori kun
by Kiyu desu
Summary: Ia ingin memainkan ini untuk gadis itu. Birthday fic for Len Tsukimori.


La Corda  
>Rate: T –Indonesia–<br>General  
>Len T.<p>

**A/N:** disarankan kalau bisa dengerin dulu Paganini – Caprices Op 24 dan Frank Schubert – Ave Maria

**Voicemail Untuk Tsukimori-kun**

**22 April**

Sinar matahari pagi memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar seorang lelaki, membuatnya merasa sedikit risih, namun itu tetap tidak mampu untuk membangunkan Sleeping Ice Prince ini. Dan bunyi dari jam waker lah yang mengambil alih untuk membangunkan dia.

Erangan kesal keluar dari bibirnya, menandakan kalau ia sedang tidak ingin meninggalkan alam mimpi yang sejak tadi malam ia masuki. Tetapi, bunyi bising itu tetap tidak menyerah untuk membangunkan laki-laki berambut biru ini, dan apa daya, jam waker menang, Len Tsukimori kalah.

Tangannya dengan malas digerakkan untuk mematikan jam-sialan-itu. Matanya ia buka dan cahaya matahari pun menyilaukan matanya sehingga membuat Len mencoba untuk menghalangi pandangannya dengan tangan kirinya. Erangan kesal sekali lagi keluar dari bibir Len.

Ia membangunkan badannya sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang semalaman telah berjasa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 10. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman itu. Dengan gerakan malas, ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang masih tertutup oleh korden. Dibukanya korden itu dan pemandangan laut biru langsung memanjakan matanya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, laut dengan ombak yang dihiasi oleh sinar matahari pagi, pasir pantai yang putih dan langit biru berawan putih lembut, sangat nikmat untuk dipandang.

Len membuka jendela kamarnya dan angin laut pun dengan gegabah menerpa wajah dan rambut orang itu. Sangat segar dan menenangkan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat konser yang ia jalani tadi malam. Untung saja jadwalnya kosong hari ini, jadi ia bisa bersantai-santai sedikit.

Ia melihat jam sekali lagi, 8.20 am. Dan itu artinya ia harus bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk hari ini.

**23 April**

Suasana disebuah pertunjukan konser musik klasik sangat ramai sebelum para bintangnya mengisi panggung dan bermain dengan alat instrumen mereka.

Satu per satu musisi tampil membawakan karya-karya musik komposer terkenal. Dengan bunyi biola, piano, trompet, cello dan lain-lain menghiasi konser tersebut. Alunan musik yang sangat indah dan merdu dimainkan oleh para musisi diatas panggung, hingga nama seorang pria dipanggil untuk gilirannya yang tampil membawakan alunan musik biola yang diharapkan dapat menyentuh hati para penonton yang ada disana dengan menciptakan nada yang sangat indah.

"Len Tsukimori."

Ia berjalan menuju panggung dan sampailah ia ditengah-tengahnya. Sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggesek biolanya, ia terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam pada penonton.

Len mengambil napas, ia meletakkan biola dibahunya, tangan kiri memegang ujung dari biola itu dan tangan kanan memegang busur. Ia menutup matanya, lalu mulai menggesekan busur pada senar biolanya itu.

Melodi indah terdengar hingga membuat penonton yang tadinya berbincang-bincang, kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepemain biola tersebut dan mulai menghayati setiap not-not indah yang dihasilkan dari tangan berbakat sang Len Tsukimori.

Paganini - Caprices for Solo Violin Op.1 No.24 in A minor; membuat aliran darah mengalir dengan cepat, detak jantung menggebu dengan setiap gesekan yang ia hasilkan. Nada yang tegas dan sangat tajam membuat tubuh terasa bersemangat. Melodi masuk ke aliran darah melalui arteri menuju jantung dan menggema didalamnya, berpacu dengan derasnya darah yang mengalir diseluruh tubuh, menghampiri setiap sel dan membangkitkan adrenaline.

Level permainan yang tinggi dan ekspresi yang sangat menakjubkan, ia tampilkan disini. Dengan seluruh jiwa ia masukan kedalam permainannya. Menjadikan karya ini begitu indah untuk didengar. Seluruh panca indra tertuju pada melodi tersebut hingga pada gesekan terakhir tetap menyisakan kesan yang sangat dalam.

Semua terdiam, masih terkesima oleh permainan Len Tsukimori tadi. Lalu terdengar satu tepukan tangan dan dengan cepat merambat hingga seluruh penonton menepukkan tangan mereka, membuat gedung konser ramai.

Namun, masih ada satu karya lagi yang ia akan mainkan; Frank Schubert - Ave Maria. Karya yang selalu ia mainkan setiap ada kesempatan, meskipun hanya beberapa menit saja, asalkan ia dapat memainkan itu setiap hari.

Ave Maria, nada indah yang dapat menggetarkan hatinya saat memainkan atau mendengarkan itu. Melodi yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, not-not yang mampu membangkitkan ingatan akan kenangan bersama seorang gadis.

Karya tersebut ia mainkan setiap hari yang hanya dipersembahkan untuk wanita itu. Bahkan, niatnya memainkan Ave Maria didepan semua penonton sekarang, bukan untuk mereka, tetapi untuk Kahoko Hino yang sekarang berada jauh dengannya. Dia berada di Jerman, sedangkan gadis berambut merah itu berada di Jepang, jarak yang sangat jauh.

Sebelum memainkan biolanya lagi, bayangan Kahoko Hino datang. Ia tersenyum, lalu mulai memainkan Ave Maria.

Suara biola yang menghasilkan nada Ave Maria, mewakili perasaan rindunya terhadap gadis itu. Alunan melodi yang indah namun menyedihkan, membuat hampir semua penonton menitikan airmatanya. Nada yang menyayat hati membuat merinding. Kerinduan yang tersirat didalamnya dapat tersampaikan dan ditangkap oleh telinga dan dapat dirasakan semua orang.

Bila ada yang baru saja datang dan mendengarkan ini, pasti mereka langsung berasumsi bahwa pemain biola ini sedang merindukan seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi.

Not-not balok yang berubah menjadi melodi indah itu menjadi sangat transparan, nada yang lembut membuat hati tentram yang menggema ditelinga. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan saat mendengarkan itu. Dengan menutup mata menghayati setiap melodi yang dikeluarkan, sesaat napas serasa sesak tertahan didada, seketika merambat keseluruh tubuh membuat merinding dalam kenikmatan dan kesedihan disaat yang sama. Sungguh rasa yang rumit.

Nada berakhir dengan suara yang sangat indah

Tepukkan tangan sekali lagi membahana didalam gedung itu. Len mengembangkan senyumannya dan membungkukkan kepala, lalu beranjak pergi dari panggung.

Sepulang dari konser pada jam 11 malam, Len yang sangat kelelahan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang empuk itu, lalu matanya menutup diri dari dunia karena telah lelah dan ingin sekali istirahat.

Len yang langsung tertidur itu sudah lupa akan segala hal, mulai dari mengganti pakaian, mandi, hingga mematikan lampu kamar tidurnya. Ah, tidak peduli, yang penting bisa mengistirahatkan badan ini dulu.

Beep…

Tetapi, ada bunyi yang terus berdering didalam kamar Len, sajak jam 9 malam bunyi itu terus-terusan terdengar meskipun tidak ada orang disana yang mau mengecek bunyi apa itu sebenarnya. Bagamana ada orang? Len Tsukimori hanya tinggal sendiri diapartemennya itu. Dan sekarang ia bahkan tertidur tanpa sadar bahwa ada pesan suara yang masuk ditelepon apartemennya.

**24 April**

Bunyi beep beep masih terdengar, hingga pemilik nama Len Tsukimori ini, terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, ia merasa badannya berat dan susah digerakkan, matanya pun masih berbayang-banyang akibat baru bangun.

3.12 am. Hanya beberapa jam saja ia tidur.

Len protes dalam hati. Masih jam segini, tapi ia sudah terbangun gara-gara bunyi itu.

Laki-laki berambut biru ini sudah hampir sadar dan mampu untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia memperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan; bukan baju tidur, dalam hati Len mengutuk dirinya yang ceroboh.

Beep beep

Bunyi itu lagi. Len mendengus kesal, lalu berjalan menuju sumber suara itu. Voicemail. Lalu ia menekan tombol untuk mendengarkan siapa yang mencoba untuk menghubunginya.

Terdengar suara gesekan sesuatu, lalu suara orang batuk yang dibuat-buat.

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa sih? Dan apa-apaan sih?

'Uhh, um, Tsukimori Len?' suara itu berhenti.

Len yang masih baru bangun tidur, belum sepenuhnya mengenal suara itu, tapi itu suara seorang wanita dan suara itu sepertinya sangat tidak asing bagi pria ini.

'I-ini tanggal 24 kan? Apa disana sudah tanggal 24?' tanya suara itu sepertinya orang itu tergugup. 'umm, itu… aku mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Tsukimori-kun! A-apa kabarmu disana? Lama tidak ju-jumpa… ya? Apa semua konsermu sukses? Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan teman baru…? Ah i-iya juga ya, pasti sudah dapat… um… ano…' suara itu berhenti lagi.

Ah? Selamat ulang tahun? Benar juga, Len mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat kalender yang ada disana. Len berpikir sebentar, otaknya yang baru saja berfungsi akibat baru bangun tidur, lamban mengingat kemarin itu tanggal berapa. Hmm, kalau tidak salah tanggal 23 april, bukan? Ini sudah lewat jam 12 malam… berarti… ya, ini sudah tanggal 24 april. Bahkan Len sendiri baru sadar akan hal itu, tetapi orang ini ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku merasa pernah mendengar suara ini…?" gumamnya

'Tsu-Tsukimori-kun…? Apa kamu sedang men…mendengarkan ini? Ah… bo-bodohnya diriku…' lalu terdengar suara tawa gugup. 'Tsukimori-kun… sudah 3 tahun ya…? A-apa kamu pernah berpikir untuk kembali kesini…? Tsukimori-kun… selama 3 tahun ini kita… um… maksudku kamu dan teman-teman yang ada disini… dan aku… ah… itu, kita semua tidak pernah saling memberi kabar…' suara itu mengambil napas panjang, Len terus mendengarkannya. 'Tsukimori-kun… apa pernah merasa rindu pada kami…? A-ano… aku… em kita disini sangat merindukanmu, Tsukimori-kun…'

Len mulai mendapat gambaran siapa gerangan orang ini. Ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu… dan semuanya juga…" balas Len

'Tsukimori-kun… ka-kapan kamu akan ke Je-Jepang…?' lalu suara beep berbunyi, menandakan pesan suara itu telah selesai.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi… Hino Kahoko…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Len berbalik, hendak melanjutkan tidurnya karena pesan suara itu telah selesai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon berbunyi.

Len yang sudah berbaring, langsung bergegas menuju telepon dan dengan cepat mengangkatnya.

''Halo…?''

"…" Len terdiam

''A-apa ini Tsu-Tsukimori-kun…?''

"…"

''Ah… ano… Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-21, Tsukimori-kun!''

"… terima kasih… Hino…"

**The End**

**A/N:** ahaha, 'bunyi beep beep'? apaan tuh? Ahaha… gaje… aneh … kacau… parah… maaf mengecewakan kalian semua dan juga Len Tsukimori yang berulangtahun pada tanggal 24 April ini… jeez… kacaunya ==' padahal ini ku dedikasikan untuk Len… sigh

**P.S:** Happy Birthday, Tsukimori Len!

April 24, 2011


End file.
